Ariane's Quest part 1
by lorennr
Summary: Ariane has summoned me to take a quest in the Wizard's Tower in Draynor.


I arrived in Draynor Village on a bright, sunny afternoon. The village was pleasant enough, but I was on a mission: I was there to speak with Ariane, a wizard who contacted me through Xenia. She said she needed my help and that it was of utmost importance. Something so important it could affect all of Gielinor. Of course, I was intrigued. So I set out on foot from Lumbridge to Draynor. It was a pleasant walk and I arrived in good time. I went straight to the Wizard's Tower, which was where Ariene had instructed me to meet her.

When I got there, she was in the midst of a heated argument with the wizard, Valina. Apparently, Ariene was not permitted into the tower itself. "It's a long story," Ariene assured me, "But what's important right now is that you find out what's going on! Something's not right and I need you to look into it." I'll admit, I thought it odd that a wizard would be banned from the Wizard's Tower, but my curiosity got the better of me and I went in. As I entered the library, I saw a mysterious swirling red vortex in the room. I watched as the mage I later learned was Borann attempt to fight the vortex. It was too powerful and eventually overcame him. As he collapsed, he dropped his magestick. Instinctively, I picked it up. A curious thing, this magestick. It was nearly my height and seemed to be made of some type of ancient, gnarled wood. It felt smooth in my hand and I imagined all of the previous hands that must have used it. My body felt infused with its power. I knew what I had to do.

I advanced towards the vortex, trying to draw its attention to me. Once I had its attention, I began to walk slowly backwards toward the blue power beam in the center of the tower. Somehow I knew that if I could lure it into the power beam, I could defeat this evil thing. Slowly I attracted it closer and closer to the power beam until finally it was held in its control. I aimed the magestick at the swirling vortex and pure energy flowed from the magestick's jeweled end right into the heart of the vortex and it disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Ariene had told me that I needed to speak to Archmage Sedridor, on the third floor to warn him that the tower was in danger. She also asked me to find her mentor, Wizard Ellaron and speak with him on her behalf. Even though he had been part of the council that had imposed her banishment, she knew that she could still count on his support. He might also be able to convince Sedridor to listen to reason. I rode the power beam up two floors and found my way to Archmage Sedridor's room.

It was a large room on the east side of the tower, although you'd never know the room's true dimensions what with all the stuff packed into every niche and corner of the room! The room smelled musty, of old books and spices from faraway lands. Dust motes danced in the late afternoon sun as it slanted into the room. Archmage Sedridor was a most imposing figure; tall and weathered, but you could still sense his enormous power, much like an ancient oak. As I was pondering all of this, a voice shattered my thoughts.

"Well? What do you want?" His voice was deep and rolling, like distant thunder in the hills.

"I'm here to warn you of the danger to this tower: to the very land of Gielinor," I replied. His expression changed, and his eyes grew distant. He absently stroked his beard as if he were contemplating what I'd just told him. Abruptly, his demeanor changed and his eyes narrowed and his face hardened. "Who sent you?" he demanded.

"An old pupil of yours who is not permitted to warn you herself," I replied. A flicker of recognition of my words flashed across his eyes and was gone so quickly I wasn't sure if I'd really seen it.

"You don't expect me to believe the word of a disgraced wizard, do you?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"I believe that she believes that you and the Tower and its inhabitants are in danger of something terrible. She also believes that you already know this. She wants to know what your plans are to deal with this." I carefully replied. He chuckled at my response.

"Perceptive, that one. Always was, always was…" and his voice trailed off in thought and his eyes grew distant again.

"Tell your patron that her message was received and that I and the other wizards are preparing to perform an enchantment on the tower that should protect it – and us. We are preparing to perform the enchantment at midnight." I thanked him for his time and assistance and was turning to leave when he put a hand on my sleeve. With great seriousness he said, "Thank your patron for her concern. Please tell her that….that…..nevermind. Just thank her for her concern," he said earnestly and turned suddenly in rustle of robes that sent the dust motes swirling. I bowed and thanked him for his assistance, all the while thinking, "What a loon!. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I nearly ran into wizard Ellaron.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. The small, round-faced gentleman's face split into a giant smile. I liked him immediately. I could understand why Ariene had been fond of the old man.

"That's quite alright. Do I know you? You remind me of someone…." he said as he gazed at me thoughtfully.

"No," I replied, "I'm not from around here, but perhaps you know my patron, Ariene?" At the mention of her name his eyes lit up and his smile grew even more broad.

"Ah, yes, poor Ariene," he sighed as he shook his head. "How is she?"

"Well, right now, she's worried that something terrible is going to happen to the tower. Something that could even destroy Gielinor."

"Her intuition always was spot-on," he mused. "Have you spoken with Archmage Sedridor?" I assured him that I had and that he had sort of brushed off Ariene's warning.

"Please let Ariene know that I will speak with the Archmage about her concerns. Even if her magic was a bit off, her foresight never was." I thanked him for his time and excused myself to go find Ariene and tell her the news.


End file.
